The Blanket
by Kat8790
Summary: Inspired by a deleted scene I watched on the NT2 DVD.


_**A/N: Inspired by a deleted scene that I watched on NT2 bonus DVD about Emily complaining what Patrick was like in bed. The idea was just too cute not to write! Just so you know this story takes place during their marriage. This is just a very cute and short one-shot of them. **_

**Chapter 1**

"Move over." Emily grumbled tired as she pushed against her husband.

Patrick groaned as he was awoken by his wife pushing against his side. "I'm as over as far as I can go." He pulled at the covers, unknowingly taking them off Emily.

Emily sat up and glared. "You took my covers again." She grabbed them and jerked them back, causing Patrick to sit up.

"I don't have any because YOU keep them all!" He pulled them back but Emily kept a firm grip on them.

"Well you hog the whole bed! I have this little small spot on the edge of the bed, one slight movement and I could fall off!"

Patrick shrugged. "You're tiny. You can fit there. I need more space."

Emily glared as she kept pulling on the covers. "You don't need the whole damn bed you big ogre!"

"I need more than just the small space you like to give me you little pixie!" He jerked them back.

"You know I hate being called a pixie!" she yelled jerking the comforter and not hearing the tear that was beginning.

"You know I hate being called an ogre!" Patrick jerked hard and caused a loud rip to be heard throughout the bedroom.

Emily groaned and held up the beautiful white feather blanket she got in London when they last visited her grandmother, that now had a big tear right in the middle of it and feathers were leaking out. "Now look what you did!"

"I didn't do it! You did!"

"I did not! You pulled it too hard!"

"And you pulled back!" he retorted. Emily growled, got up off the bed and began taking the blanket off. "What are you doing?" he asked stopping her before she could take anymore covers.

"I am taking the blanket and putting it away until I know it can either be repaired or I have to replace it. Now let go!"

Patrick held on tight. "No! It's freezing. This blanket is the warmest one we got!"

"I don't care! It has to be put away before anymore damage comes to it." She tried pulling on it but he wouldn't budge. He held on tight. Emily glared at him and got up on the bed to get in a good stance and began pulling again. "You are going to make it worse! Let go!"

"I'm not making it worse. You are. It will be fine tonight."

"No it won't." Emily gritted through her teeth. "It needs to put away now!" She yanked on it but he just pulled right back and with Emily being so small she shrieked when she lunged forward crashing on top of Patrick. "You big oaf!" she yelled as she struggled to get out of his arms.

Somehow they got tangled together in the sheets and were fighting for their way out. "Ooof!" Emily had somehow kneed Patrick in the stomach.

"Ouch! That's my hair!"

"Stop or you're going…"

"Ahhhh!" Emily had fallen out of bed and on the floor. Patrick laughed and Emily glared up at him from the floor. "You think it's funny do you?" He nodded and she smirked as she placed her hand on the sheet and yanked as hard as she could. It was a success and a pain because the next thing she knew Patrick fell off the bed but onto her. She didn't really think that one through.

"Why did you have to do that?" he groaned as he rubbed his forehead that he hit on the side table.

Emily didn't mean to hurt him. "Oh I'm sorry sweetheart. Come here." She pulled his head down and kissed his forehead. "Better?"

Patrick playfully pouted and shrugged. "A little."

That got her to give him that sweet laugh and kiss him again the on the forehead. "How about now?"

"I think it would be better if you kissed me here?" he said pointing to his lips.

"You didn't hurt those?" she said with a smirk.

"No but it would certainly make me feel better."

Emily laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into a sweet tender kiss. They had been married for five years, had a four year old son, and yet his kisses were still able to make her go weak at the knees. She broke the kiss for only a moment. "How do we always end up going from fighting to this?" she asked in curious amusement.

Patrick relaxed his head against his palm as he sat laid next to her on the floor. "I have no idea but it is fun."

"You know what would be even more fun?" she asked with a sweet smile as she a tender finger along his neck and chest.

His smile grew thinking it was something good. "What?"

"You, me…" Patrick's eyes looked like a little kid in a candy store, "folding the blanket and putting it away so it doesn't get damaged!"

He groaned. "Way to kill a mood."

"Well it needs to be put up." She defended.

"It will be fine." He argued. "It's not going to kill you to wait until tomorrow."

"But…"

"Em…stop." Patrick got her to stop all right when he placed his lips back on hers.

Emily felt like she was in heaven when his soft lips. She hated him to be able to make her forget things. "Ogre." She called him when he broke the kiss.

He smirked and ran a hand down her side, causing her to shiver. "Pixie." He kissed her forehead, nose, and finally lips again before looking into her gorgeous eyes. "So can the blanket wait until tomorrow?"

"What blanket?"

Patrick laughed and pulled her back into a kiss, making sure not to break this kiss.


End file.
